


Back to Basics

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Float your Boat Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim makes a startling discovery about his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Basics

## Back to Basics

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

Back to Basics  
by Mia Athlas 

"Blair?" Jim rolled over onto his back and looked sleepily at his naked lover. The young man grinned down at him and ran his hand purposefully down his own bare chest. Jim couldn't help but smile at the attempted seduction--not that he normally needed all that much temptation. Tonight though he needed something else. He needed talk. Grabbing his partner's hand, he held it in place. Blair looked down at him in confusion. 

"I need to talk, Chief," Jim said quietly. Something in the serious tone of his voice must have gotten through to his guide. Blair dropped his hand and rolled off of the sentinel, sitting cross-legged beside him instead. Jim propped himself up on his elbow and regarded his best friend and lover for a minute. He wasn't quite sure how to ask what he needed to ask. He wasn't quite sure he even wanted to know the answer. Unfortunately, the worry was getting to him, it ate away at his confidence with the other man, at his happiness. Taking a deep breath, Jim began. 

"Something has been bugging me lately, Chief." 

"What Jim, what is it? Just tell me?" Blair grabbed his partner's hand holding on tight. Jim could see the fear in the young man's eyes. 

"Don't worry, Chief. It's not that bad." Jim smiled and was rewarded with an answering half-grin from his partner. 

"What's wrong, Jim?" 

"We've been lovers for almost six months now." 

Blair nodded, looking confused. 

"In that six months we've had a pretty active sex life, wouldn't you say?" Jim asked. 

"Definitely, man," Blair leered. 

"Well, I've begun to notice something when we make love, and I need to..." Jim broke off. 

Blair looked alarmed. "God, Jim. Why didn't you say something. Whatever it is I'll stop. Why didn't you tell me you didn't like it?" 

"Didn't like what, Chief?" The older man asked quizzically. 

Blair opened his mouth to make a suggestion then thought better of it. "Well, whatever it is that is making you uncomfortable." 

Jim smiled. "Thanks, Chief, but it's not so much something that makes me uncomfortable as it is something that makes me wonder. I like it a lot in fact." 

Blair crossed his arms and stared at the older man. "Okay, Jim. Enough pussy-footing around. Just spit it out." 

"You know I never spit it out, Blair." Jim arched his eye brow suggestively. He just couldn't help but tease his partner. 

Blair laughed. "Yeah, man. I guess I do know that." He slapped Jim's arm. "Will you just tell me what's up? You are absolutely driving me crazy here." 

Jim turned serious again. "We've been pretty equal about the 'who takes who' thing." 

"With you so far." 

"When I've taken you, I think we've tried just about every position possible." Jim noticed that Blair was beginning to look uncomfortable and his heart sank but he pressed on. "I've been noticing though that when you're on top...well...let's just say that I've never actually seen your face when you take me." Jim watched the guilty look spread across his partner's face. 

"Not just most of the time...every time. I've been noticing it lately and I just wanted to know why?" 

Jim felt uncomfortable discussing it but knew that he couldn't ignore it anymore. For some reason his partner refused to make love to him face to face and he needed to know why. All of the reasons he came up with in his own mind left him feeling uneasy. 

Blair groaned and flopped down on the bed beside the older man, covering his face with his hands. 

Jim nudged the other man with his shoulder. "Blair? Come on it's okay, really. I like what you do to me. I was just wondering why you didn't want to look at me when we make love?" Jim finished the sentence quietly. 

There, he said it. His fear that it wasn't really him who the young man thought of when they made love. Maybe he was just the body for Blair's fantasies--a replacement. 

Blair put his hands down and rolled over till he was once again perched on top of the other man, and hugged him tight. 

"You aren't even close, man. I love to look at you. Sometimes I think that I could stare at you for days without moving and be perfectly happy. I love you." 

Jim put his arms around his partner and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, then explain it to me, Chief?" 

"Damn, Jim. This is _so_ embarrassing." The young man put his forehead down on his partner's chest, as if refusing to look at the other man while he talked. "Did you ever wonder why I always want to shower with you man? Why I give you so many massages?" 

Jim thought about it. "Not really, Chief." In truth, he had never noticed that Blair instigated these things more than he himself did. 

"How about how I always maneuver in bed so that I'm spooning behind you when we sleep? The way I always volunteer to help you put on sunscreen? Any of this ringing a bell, Jim?" 

Now that Blair mentioned it, it did seem odd. Jim had a feeling he hadn't been quite as observant as he had thought. "Okay, Chief. Why do you do these things?" 

"I don't know how to break this to you without you thinking I'm a freak so I'll just come right out and say it. I have this _huge_ , and I mean _really enormous_ 'back fetish', man. And I've got to say, you have the most perfect back that I have _ever_ seen!" Blair finished enthusiastically. 

"You have a what?" Jim asked. 

"A back fetish, man. You know an object of unreasonably obsessive attention or regard...or a non-sexual object that arouses or gratifies sexual desire...though I've got to say your back can _not_ be classified as a non-sexual object." 

"I know what a fetish is, Blair," Jim said dryly. 

"So you get aroused by the sight of my back?" The sentinel asked in thinly veiled disbelief. 

"Yeah, Jim. That's about the size of it." 

"And this is why you always want me face down when we make love?" Jim began to grin. 

Blair nodded. "And when you stretch after you get home from running, right before you take your shower...God, man...the way your muscles flex and strain in your back...I swear it's positively orgasmic." 

Jim felt the evidence of his partner's arousal poke him in the thigh and grinned wider. "So is it just any back that can turn you on?" 

Blair looked up at Jim. "You better not be going to laugh, man," he warned in a low voice. 

Jim looked down at his lover, barely controlling his laughter. 

Blair grinned suddenly. "Perhaps we should talk about your fetishes?" he said with a smirk. 

Jim looked surprised. "What? I don't have any fetishes," he denied. 

"Okay, maybe fetish is the wrong word...how about 'kinks' instead?" 

"Uh," Jim stammered. 

"Maybe you'd like to discuss what happened during our little trip to the all-night grocery store last week?" 

Jim blushed a deep scarlet and put his hand over Blair's mouth, then yelped and pulled back as the young man bit him. 

Blair didn't even pause. "Oh and that's another thing...biting. I think I have a few good ones still in evidence." Blair looked over his shoulder at a tell-tale red mark on his left buttock. 

Jim grabbed his partner and rolled till he was pressing the young man down into the mattress. "Enough, Sandburg. I give up. It seems a little back fetish isn't all that weird after all. How about we make a deal? Tomorrow we go to the all night hardware store...and tonight...well now...tonight, my back is all yours." 

Blair gazed up at the sentinel, letting his love show in his eyes. "That's one of the things I love about you man...you are so damn kinky." 

Sneaking his arms around the older man to caress his muscular back, Blair leaned in for a kiss. "Deal." 

The End 

* * *

End Back to Basics. 


End file.
